1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet reactor (hereinafter referred to as "UV reactor") and, more particularly, to a UV reactor which uses ultraviolet lamps (hereinafter referred to as "UV lamps") and which is provided with mixing baffle plates for removing bacteria, organic matter and dissolved oxygen from a liquid to be treated.
2. Prior Art
As UV reactors employed for purification of liquids in the fields of manufacturing semiconductor devices, chemicals, foodstuffs, etc., the following two types of reactor have heretofore been known, that is, one in which UV lamps are merely accommodated in the UV reactor, and another in which the UV reactor is provided with baffle plates and straightening plates to swirl a liquid to be treated so as to increase the probability of the liquid colliding with the UV lamps.
UV lamps that are provided in UV reactors are costly. Even if the amount of water to be treated increases, the cost of UV lamps still comprises a high percentage of the total cost of the system. Therefore, the cost will not decrease. With the conventional systems in which UV lamps are merely accommodated in the UV reactor, or baffle plates and straightening plates are used to increase the efficiency, the irradiation efficiency cannot actually be improved. Thus, the conventional UV reactors are uneconomical.